jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Picture Day/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport in the morning.) Narrator: It was Picture Day at Tarrytown Airport— (Cut to Old Oscar standing near the main hangar; Brenda enters, carrying a camera.) Narrator: —And Brenda Blue was ready with her camera to make this the best one ever. Oscar: Well, Brenda, it sure is a perfect day for takin' pictures. Brenda: You're right, Old Oscar. I just radioed Jay Jay, Tracy, Herky and Snuffy, and asked them to come home as fast as they can. Oscar: Oh, the youngsters don't know it's Picture Day. Oh, they'll be mighty excited when they find out. Brenda: They sure will. (Cut to a stretch of sky; one by one, each plane flies into view as the narrator names them off.) Narrator: Just then, Jay Jay, Tracy, Herky and Snuffy appeared over Tarrytown airport. Jay Jay: Hi, Brenda. Hi, Oscar. (Cut to Brenda as she waves; after this, cut to Herky and Snuffy in flight.) Herky: Why'd you r-r-radio us to hur-r-ry home? (He hovers o.s.; cut back to Brenda.) Brenda: It's Picture Day at E.Z. Airlines— (Widen to frame Oscar next to her.) Everyone is getting their picture taken today. (Back to the sky; Snuffy is flying further in the distance. Herky drops into view, flying upside down.) Herky: Wow, Pictur-r-re Day! That's ter-r-rific! (He flies o.s.; cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Yippee!!! (Tracy and Snuffy fly in behind him.) Picture Day is the best. (He flies o.s.) Tracy: It sure is! (She flies o.s. as well; dissolve to a close-up of Snuffy, feeling more worried than excited as he sighs to himself.) Snuffy: Picture Day? (He flies downward out of view; dissolve to the runway as, one by one, the three planes land on it and taxi down the road.) Narrator: So Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy all landed and hurried toward Brenda Blue and Old Oscar. Jay Jay: Isn't this exciting, Snuffy? Snuffy: (dryly) Uh...yeah. Sure. I guess so. (to himself) If you like having your picture taken. (He slinks o.s.; cut to Oscar and Brenda, Jay Jay has joined them.) Brenda: Are you ready to have your pictures taken? (Cut to Jay Jay and Tracy.) Tracy: You bet! Jay Jay: Good thing we got all polished up this morning. Tracy: (pauses) Gee, I wonder which is my best side. (Widen to frame Oscar.) Oscar: Aw, don't worry, Tracy. (Herky hovers over them.) Both your sides are just fine. Tracy: Thanks, Oscar. (Cut to Brenda.) Brenda: Okay, who wants to have their picture taken first? (She holds her camera up on "first"; cut to a view of the others.) Tracy: Me, me, me! Jay Jay: me first! Herky: Me fir-r-rst! Brenda: Okay, let's start with Jay Jay. Jay Jay: Yippee!!! (Cut to the runway; the ecstatic blue jet plane taxis over to it and chuckles.) Jay Jay: Fantastic! (Brace for liftoff.) I'll give you some super poses! (Up he goes; cut to a head-on view of the sky. Jay Jay flies into view, flapping his wings and making various funny faces.) Narrator: Jay Jay excitedly flew all around Brenda Blue, making the silliest faces he could. (On the ground, a fascinated Brenda lowers her camera after already snapping a shot.) Brenda: That's great, Jay Jay! (Oscar chuckles o.s.; widen to frame him next to her. As he speaks, she snaps one photo after another.) Oscar: That youngster sure knows how to have fun on Picture Day. (Brenda raises a fist in agreement; cut back to Jay Jay in flight, wings still flapping.) Jay Jay: How am I doin', Brenda? How's this? And this? (On the first "this," he flips himself upside down while smiling. For the second, he flips back around and makes a serious face. Cut back to Brenda as she snaps one last photo.) Brenda: You're a real star, Jay Jay! I've shot—a whole roll of film already just on you. I'd better go get some more. Tracy: May I be next, please, Brenda? Oh, please, please? Herky: Then me! Then me! Brenda: Okay. Tracy, then Herky, then Snuffy. (She walks off; cut to inside the hangar as she approaches her workbench. Snuffy follows behind her.) Narrator: Brenda went into the hangar to get more film, and Snuffy followed after her. (On the end of this, Brenda puts the camera down and gets out a small hand mirror, and she looks at it while straightening her hair. At the same time, Snuffy's propeller stops spinning, it stops at a diagonal angle.) Snuffy: Uh-um...Brenda? Brenda: Oh, hi, Snuffy. I was just getting some more film. Don't worry. I have plenty for you. Snuffy: (stammers) Uh, Brenda? Do I have to have my picture taken? Brenda: Gee, Snuffy. Don't you want to have your picture taken? Snuffy: No, c-cause I might look silly. Brenda: (chuckles silently) Nobody could look sillier than Jay Jay, with...him making all those silly faces...and Jay Jay really enjoyed having his picture taken. Snuffy: But Jay Jay's a jet plane—he's special. And Tracy's a jet plane, too. Jet planes are really, really special. And i'm not a jet plane—I just have a silly propeller. Brenda: I think you're very handsome, Snuffy. Snuffy: Gosh, I don't know. I can't really remember what I look like. I don't even know if I have a good side. Brenda: Here, Snuffy. Take a look in my mirror—see for yourself. (She holds the mirror forward on the end of this; silence for a moment.) Snuffy: Kinda hard to see. (Close-up of Brenda; he continues o.s.) The mirror's so small, and I'm so big. (Back to him.) I can only see part of my eye because my propeller is in the way. I guess I need a bigger mirror—much, much bigger. Brenda: What you need, Snuffy, is a giant mirror. Snuffy: (pauses, stammers) But where can I find a giant mirror? Brenda: Hmm...any shiny surface can be like a mirror when the light hits it. (gasps) Wait! Lighting Bug Lake in the sunlight would be a perfect mirror for you, Snuffy! Snuffy: Lightning Bug Lake? (propeller starts spinning) I'll go there right now and see if I can see myself! Thanks, Brenda! (He turns toward the exit.) Brenda: You're welcome, Snuffy! Light, jaunty piano/glockenspiel melody with hi-hat cymbal, lively 4 (D flat major) (Cut to an establishing shot of Lightning Bug Lake; Snuffy flies towards it.) Narrator: It was nice and sunny when Snuffy arrived at Lightning Bug Lake. Snuffy: Wow! (Close-up of him.) The lake is like a giant mirror! I'll be able to see me! Drums in (Lake level; Snuffy hovers just overhead.) Snuffy: All of me! (Dissolve to a close-up of him.) Snuffy: I can't wait, I gotta fly I'm turning flips, and here's the reason why I'm finally gonna see myself For myself (Dissolve to the lake; he flies over it.) Snuffy: When the sun hits the lake I'll be there, and what a splash I'll make (He does a barrel roll in turn.) I'm finally gonna see myself For myself Glockenspiel out, woodwinds in; double time feel (Cut back to him in the air.) Snuffy: It's not how I look, but what I feel inside That makes my life a much happier ride But just for the fun of it, simply for laughs (He flies over the lake again; his reflection becomes visible in its watery surface.) I'd like to see what it'll be in the photograph Glockenspiel in, straight time Snuffy: It's a first, it's a dream (He rises into the air again.) I only hope that I don't let out a scream 'Cause I'm finally gonna see myself (He flies over the lake again, reflection visible.) For myself For myself For myself Song ends on a stinger (He rises into the air again; cut to him.) Snuffy: Now I'd better land so I can see myself up close. (He flies sideways out of view; dissolve to him at the edge of the lake, slinking slowly towards it to look at his reflection, his propeller slowing down until it stops.) Narrator: Snuffy inched towards the edge of the lake, almost afraid to look at himself. (Head-on view of him; his propeller is at a diagonal angle again.) Snuffy: I'm afraid to look. (pauses) Gee, my propeller's over my eye— (Wide shot of him.) —that looks really silly. I'll try spinning my propeller. (He lets his propeller spin for a moment on the end of this; in close-up, it stops at a vertical angle.) Snuffy: That's no better, I still look silly. (Overhead shot of him; he whimpers slightly.) I sure wish I didn't have a propeller. I wish I was a jet plane— (His propeller starts up.) —like Jay Jay and Tracy. Snuffy: Feeling a little sad— (Snuffy turns around...) —Snuffy headed back to Tarrytown airport— (...and takes off.) —to join his friends. (Cut back to the airport. Now Brenda is taking pictures of Tracy as she turns side to side.) Narrator: Back at Tarrytown Airport, Brenda Blue was busy taking pictures of Tracy for Picture Day. Tracy: I'm still not sure which is my best side. Oscar: Oh, both sides are pretty as a picture. (Brenda stops photographing.) Brenda: That was great, Tracy. I got lots of terrific shots of you. Tracy: Thanks a lot, Brenda. I can hardly wait to see all the pictures from Picture Day. Now it's Snuffy's turn. [Continuity error: Herky was supposed to go before Snuffy.] Jay Jay: Hey, where is Snuffy anyway? I haven't seen him for a while. Brenda: He went to Lightning Bug Lake to see his reflection in the water, so he could look his best for Picture Day. Tracy: Wow, what a great idea. The lake is like a giant mirror. (We hear the sound of a propeller spinning on the end of this; cut to the runway as Snuffy lands.) Narrator: Just then, Snuffy returned and came in for a landing. (Back to the quartet; Snuffy joins.) Brenda: Did you see your reflection in Lightning Bug Lake, Snuffy? (The skywriter's propeller stops spinning on the end of this, at a vertical angle.) Snuffy: I sure did, but I really wish I could be like Jay Jay and Tracy. I wish I were a jet plane, too. My propeller looks silly. Jay Jay: I think your propeller's cool! Tracy: Me too, Snuffy! Jay Jay: I know—maybe you'd like it better if it were decorated. What if we painted it like a candy cane? That would look super cool. (The screen flips away from the corner as if it were a page turning; Snuffy now stands front and center, propeller at a horizontal angle. It is now painted with red and white stripes like a candy cane; Brenda has left.) Snuffy: Uh...how's it look? Tracy: Kinda sweet! Jay Jay: Mmm...I don't really think it's you, Snuffy. I liked it better plain. And besides that, it's making me kind of hungry. (A confused but agreeable smile spreads itself across Tracy's face; another page turn wipe brings us to the woodshed entrance on the side of the hangar. Oscar enters the scene, Snuffy following and stopping next to him; his propeller stops at diagonal angles.) Narrator: So, they returned Snuffy's propeller back to normal. but Snuffy still wasn't happy. Snuffy: I guess I just won't have my picture taken for Picture Day. (Oscar's propeller stops at a diagonal angle as well.) Oscar: Well, by golly, gosh, I've heard enough! Snuffy: What do you mean, Oscar? Oscar: Why, I mean all this stuff about a propeller being no fun. Uh, Snuffy, let me tell you that having a propeller makes you special. Snuffy: (pauses) It does? Oscar: Well, of course it does! Why, I love my propeller, and I couldn't imagine life without it. Snuffy: You couldn't? Oscar: Nope! Now listen, youngster. Doesn't your propeller help you fly high in the sky, a-and paint beautiful pictures? Snuffy: Um...yes. I guess you're right. I love drawing pictures. Oscar: Well, you see? You should be mighty proud that you're not like all those other planes—that's what makes you special. You're the only plane in the whole wide world that's just like you! Snuffy: Wow, you're right! I am the only plane in the world just like me! (pauses, suddenly glum) But my propeller still looks silly when it stops in front of my eyes. What am I supposed to do about that? Oscar: Why, that's no big deal, Snuffy, my boy. You just have to learn the trick to getting it just right. Snuffy: (with wonder) Can you show me how, Oscar? Can you? Oscar: Well, sure, I can, Snuffy. Now, you just watch me. Snuffy: Okay, I'm ready. Oscar: Okay, here goes. Now, it's like this... (As the biplane begins to speak, his propeller starts up and turns slowly.) Oscar: One...two...three! (Close-up of Snuffy, the blue-grey eyes widening with wonder; a huge smile spreads itself across in turn.) Oscar: (from o.s.) See? (chuckles) Nothing to it! (Cut to Oscar, his propeller has stopped at a horizontal angle, so its "mustache" is upright.) Oscar: Now you try it, Snuffy. Remember, give it the old one-two-three count. (Back to Snuffy; his propeller begins to spin.) Snuffy: One...two...three! (It stops at a horizontal angle; Oscar starts laughing happily, and the skywriter smiles with triumph.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hooray for Snuffy! (Wide shot on the end of this; the jet planes taxi between them.) Tracy: Great job, Snuffy! (Cut to Brenda, raising a fist.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) I did it! (Wide shot on the start of the next.) I really did it! Thanks, Oscar! Oscar: (chuckles) Think nothin' of it, Snuffy. Jay Jay: Wow, Snuffy, your propeller looks so cool—I wish I'' had one. ''(Cut to Brenda.) Brenda: Now that you look so terrific, Snuffy— (She holds up her camera.) —are you ready to have your picture taken for Picture Day? (Back to Jay Jay/Snuffy on the end of this.) Snuffy: I sure am! But be sure to get a good shot of my propeller! (Pull back to frame the whole group; Brenda begins snapping photos of the happy skywriter.) Narrator: So that's how Snuffy realized that his propeller helped make him one of a kind. (Close-up of him.) Snuffy learned that sometimes the things that make us different, also make us special. (One final flash of light, and the view has become a black-and-white photograph which zooms away from the screen slowly and fades away to an overview of the airport.) Narrator: And even make us picture-perfect. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts